Everything Wrong With the Sonic Boom: Ice & Fire Trailer EWW
by Exotos135
Summary: No trailer is without it's sins, not even the trailers that point out said sins.


**What is in bold is what I say and the sin count, what is happening normally is left normal, but if a character says something, it will be in italics. Also, some parts of the EWW video itself were slightly changed to avoid copyright infringement.**

 **You know the usual, this is just my opinion and your opinion is fine as well.**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong**

 **With**

 **EVERYTHING WRONG WITH SONIC BOOM: FIRE & ICE ANNOUNCEMENT TRAILER**

 **In...some minutes or less.**

 **Spoilers!**

 **(And bounce pads!)**

* * *

 **"The fact that they do an EWW on the trailer of the game instead of the game itself. I know it isn't out until next year, but come on."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 1**

* * *

 _I forgot this in my Rise of Lyric EWW, but I'll say it anyway..._

 **"Do you really need to add that you'll say what you forgot in the Rise of Lyric EWW? Just say it and get done with it."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 2**

* * *

 _The fact that they announce this game, even after the two last bad games._

 **"Technically speaking, the only bad game released was Rise of Lyric, Shattered Crystal fell more into the "Meh" category."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 3**

* * *

As footage of the game is shown, the narrator sarcastically says:

 _Wow, this is so different from the last 3DS game!_

 **"Not all of Sonic's games have to be different each year. I mean the original three games were the same thing, 2d platformers, and to my knowledge nobody complains about them. What makes this the exception?"**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 4**

* * *

 _Plus, this music is out of place in any sonic game, including this one._

 **"Care to explain why? I mean, I believe it sounds a bit out of place too, but you could at least tell us why you think it doesn't fit."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 5**

* * *

Amy's picture alongside a "NEW PLAYABLE CHARACTER AMY" appear on the screen.

 _Oh right, she's definitely a new edition..._

 **"First of all, while it's true that Amy was apart of the playable roster of Rise of Lyric, this is a 3DS game, and she wasn't playable in Shattered Crystal."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 6**

* * *

 **"Second of all, edition? Don't you mean addition?"**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 7**

* * *

 _This "new world" doesn't look too different from the rest of this alternate universe._

 **"Just because Ragna Rock doesn't look too different from wherever Shattered Crystal took place doesn't mean it isn't a new world."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 8**

* * *

 _At least it's better than Rise of Lyric, so minus one sin._

 **"First, you're breaking gaming commandment number one: Thou shall not declare a game better than another game unless you have played it and come to thy conclusion that it really is better."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 9**

* * *

 **"Second, the comparison isn't fair. Maybe I wouldn't mind if you compared it to Shattered Crystal, a game also in the 3DS, but Rise of Lyric? A game that is from an entirely different console?"**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 10**

* * *

 **"Third, "because 'X' is better than 'Y', we're going to take out 'Z' sins" cliche."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 11**

* * *

 _*Yawns*_

 **"Exactly what are you yawning at?"**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 12**

* * *

 _The fact that this game exists._

 **"First, you already sinned at the beginning the fact that this game was announced, so that kind of makes this sin redundant."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 13**

* * *

 **"Second, "we're going to sin the thing we're sinning's very own existence" cliche."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 14**

* * *

 _No Sonic_

 **"No Sonic...what?**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 15**

* * *

An arrow points at the chinchilla chief and the narrator questions who he is.

 **"Why are you even paying attention to something that might not even be in the game?"**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 16**

* * *

 **"Also, the existence of this minor character that might not even be important to the game catches your attention, but not the fact that there's floating, freezeable water in Ragna Rock?"**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 17**

* * *

A random fan whispers to the narrator that he should give the game a chance instead of bashing the trailer, but he sins the trailer anyway.

 **"The Narrator is a dick to the Random Sonic Fan."**

* * *

 **EWW Sin Counter: 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin Tally: 18**

 **Sentence: Listen to Hyper Potions - Porta Vista**

 **(This music is out of place for any Sonic game, including this one!)**


End file.
